The Final Frontier
by egypshyn
Summary: Based on the concept the Saiyans have a longer life-span than humans, Bulma and Chichi have died leaving behind two widowers. What else are two Saiyans supposed to do other than go on an adventure?


Author's Note:

Well, I have intended to post a Dragonball Z fanfiction for a while now. I have had a lot of ideas floating around my head ever since I finished the series. GT was such an utter travesty that I just had to ignore it and think of Z as the only ending to the Dragonball series. GT made my eyes bleed. I was completely disgusted by the way all of the characters were treated. It seemed that any character growth or personality was completely neglected, as well as the cannon. Ah well, I have sort of gotten over it.

I hope you enjoy this at least somewhat. I intend to have this as kind of a random series. I think I will make it a frame narrative, with the focus being on Vegeta and Goku's random adventures, and not the story as a whole. This takes place in the future of DBZ. I am working from the concept that Saiyans don't age like normal people, so Chichi and Bulma have kicked the bucket. Oh, and the children have grown up as well, though Kakarrot and Vegeta are the central characters in this adventure. I present this to you, for your criticisms, compliments, and critiques.

Ah, the disclaimer. As it is not readily apparent, I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT. This is merely a work of fiction based upon the series.

* * *

"Do we really have to go home?"

"Yes Kakarrot, you were the one nagging me from the start about returning to Earth."

"Ah, fine. I suppose they will be happy to see us, I guess. It has been quite a few years, hasn't it? All good things have to come to an end, I suppose."

"Yes, yes. Don't get all sentimental on me, we haven't even landed, and you already want to make me vomit. Next thing I know, you are going to demand that we get together to talk about our week over a cup of that vile stuff you refer to as coffee. Where do these humans find that crap…"

Vegeta pulled the Capsule Corp. space ship into earth's orbit. The blue planet looked bright and inviting. Their journey had taken them around the galaxy twice over, and for better or worse, it was time to return home. The ship sped up as they approached the surface. Like the skilled pilot he was, Vegeta pulled the ship onto the landing pad outside of Capsule Corp. in West City.

"Time to face the family, eh Vegeta?"

"Don't remind me. At least I don't have any annoying grandchildren to look forward to seeing."

"Hey, watch your words. We have been gone for five years; you don't know what Bulma or Trunks have been up to in that time. Maybe Bulla finally saw what a great young man Goten is, and they married!"

"Ugh. I forbid my only daughter from breeding with your spawn."

"Seriously, Vegeta? We spent all this time together, and you are still holding a grudge? I mean, it's not like I intended for that to happen on planet-

"We are not going to speak of that incident anymore." Goku opened his mouth to speak again, but Vegeta interrupted, "And yes, we originally left earth to find an uninhabited planet where we could fight and train without worrying about your precious earthlings or other scum of the universe, and instead, we end up traveling around the entire galaxy helping people! There is only so much that I can tolerate."

"Hahaha! Well, have it your way for now, Vegeta. I can see the lights on inside. They are waiting for us. Let's go."

The two Saiyans stepped inside of the house from the cold winter night for the first time in years, while their family looked upon with a strange expression. Goku and Vegeta had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

Well, there is the prologue. The real chapters will be considerably longer.

Chapter 1 'The Challege' Preview:

"Come on Vegeta, you have been nagging me for years about finishing our fight. The kids are grown-

"Honestly Kakarrot, do you think our fight will ever be finished? As long as you have breath in your body, I will want to pound the life out of you. Anyways, it isn't like we could finish it here on this dinky little planet. You would worry about the people."

"Well, fine. You know how to fly one of those ships, heck, you can even build them now. Let's go then. There should be a planet suitable for us somewhere nearby. Unless you are too chicken."

"Fine! Come on Kakarrot, there is a ship ready right now, unless you have something better to do!"

It began as a challenge that they both were too proud to turn down; neither of them expected what was to come.


End file.
